


Right where you're supposed to be

by Beleriandings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Audio 039: Dinner and a Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: Jack's back, and Tosh has a few words to say to him that have been a long time coming.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Right where you're supposed to be

“And here’s me and Ianto on the roof, after” Tosh said, showing Jack the picture on her phone: the two of them were holding wine bottles by the necks, exhausted and slightly singed and smeared with blood and generally a little the worse for wear, but smiling in front of a pink sunrise. It was one of Tosh’s favourite photos, but the memory was bittersweet, with what they’d both been feeling that night. She almost hadn’t wanted to tell Jack about it – he hadn’t been there, after all, and Tosh had felt so very much at a loss in the time he’d been gone, more so than she’d let the others see – but he’d discovered the file, and, well. She supposed it was better Jack ask her than Ianto, all things considered.

She watched Jack squint at the small, pixelated image, a smirk appearing on his face.

“...I really missed seeing Ianto in a tux with the sleeves ripped off, huh? I’m kinda disappointed.”

Tosh glared back at him, feeling annoyance flare suddenly, all the hurt and uncertainty they’d all felt during those months without him rising back to the surface all at once. “Yeah? Well, you know why, don’t you? It’s because you bloody _left_ us Jack!” she saw his eyes widen in surprise at her outburst, but now she’d started she found the words wouldn’t stop coming. “And you left Ianto… do you know how much he missed you? Do you know how much he was hurting?”

“I...” Jack blinked a few times. “Tosh...”

“Because it was a lot!” she continued, undeterred. “D’you know what he said to me that day on he roof? He said he missed you so much he wanted to start screaming and never stop! And I know he wouldn’t have told you that, but he _missed_ you Jack. He really, _really_ did.” She was breathing hard, shoulders squared as she stood before him. “And I _really_ hope you’re prepared to give him everything now because God knows he deserves it!”

He stared at her in the silence that followed, wide-eyed as though she’d slapped him.

“...Tosh...”

Reality set in, her cheeks heating with shame at her outburst. “...Jack… I’m sorry...”

“No, you’re right” he said at last, in a very soft voice. “I know Ianto deserves better, Tosh. I know. I’m going to try, from now on.”

And just like that it was over, her moment of anger. She felt her breath leave her all at once, tension dropping from her shoulders. “Oh, Jack” she said. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was...” she tailed off, passing a weary hand over her face. “It’s just… it’s been hard, you know? For Ianto, but also… for the rest of us too.”

He stared at her a moment longer, then sighed. “Tosh… this isn’t just about Ianto, is it.”

She looked back up at him; his eyes were warm, gentle and she felt unexpected tears on her face. On impulse, she wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug, pushing her face against his sternum. A moment later, his hands came up to hold her back. “No” she whispered into his shirt. “Not just about him, no.”

He stroked her hair. “I’m sorry” he crooned, rocking her slightly from side to side. “I had to go, but… I shouldn’t have just left like that. You deserve better.” He stroked her hair. “All of you.”

She pulled back, wiping her face on her sleeve a little self-consciously. “Oh, Jack. I’m glad you’re back.”

He gave her a smile, thumbing away a stray tear that had run down to her chin. “Me too, Tosh. Me too.”


End file.
